1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an instrument for performing liposuction with an elongated, rod-like part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liposuction, i.e., the suctioning of fat is a medical process that is often practised today. A means for carrying out such a process is for example described in EP-B-0 458 989. This means incorporates a suction pipe that can be inserted under the skin into the fat layer that is to be removed. The main problem with this suctioning of fat is that the fat layer is often unevenly removed, whereby the irregularities are then noticeable on the skin surface in a way that is not aesthetically pleasing.